The Cellist
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: I think there was a Cellist...


She was young, perhaps twenty-five. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes and skin so soft he could never keep his hands away. She had a playful smile and a gleam in her eyes that made it look like she was up to something. She wasn't the type of girl you'd expect him to fall for, but he did. When questioned he played it off like it had been only a few dates, but it was truly so much more.

- . - . -

They met at the end of winter, during one of her concerts. He had found the other musicians enjoyable, but hadn't been captivated. Then she walked out on stage, much to tiny next to her instrument. Her hair was cascading down her back in natural waves and in her white dress, such a contrast to the other dark clothes of her fellows, made her absolutely glow. He was enamored, and when she began to play he was engrossed. When her song came to an end their eyes met, and she smiled. He was hooked.

- . - . -

Their first date was interesting to say the least. What was supposed to be a cool but clear day turned out to be a rainy one, and right at the time they arrived at the adorable outside bistro he'd picked to take her. He remained calm and proceeded to lead her to the car, but she simply laughed and threw her arms up in the air and twirled around in the street. He watched her for a moment, awed by the way her wet clothes clung to her body before she grabbed his hands and made him dance with her. She was so lovely. Even as they get sick a few days later. That was an entire week of dates for them as they took care of each other.

- . - . -

Their first kiss happened on their nineteenth date. Spring was just around the corner and the weather was wonderful but they decided to stay in and watch a movie. A rather gruesome one at that. During one particularly gory scene she turned to him and he looked at her and she just planted one right on him. When she pulled away he was breathless and she was pleased with herself.

- . - . -

Their second kiss followed shortly after the first when she was coming out of her room and he was on his way to the bathroom. He paused and pecked her lips softly and pulled away before she could react. He smiled at her and she watched him walk to the bathroom, fingers delicately brushing her lips. There was quite a spark.

- . - . -

The first time they made love was when they'd been together for a month and a half. They'd been away from each other for a while, but the passion was built up. He showed up at her apartment and she welcomed him inside. They didn't go straight to the bedroom, merely stole kisses from one another until one very heated one sent him over the edge. He all but carried her to her bed and their clothes flew off and he was inside her. She was so ready for him, so wrapped around him. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life. When they were spent he stayed inside of her for a while before laying next to her and falling asleep. When he awoke the next morning she was wrapped in his arms and he was content to stay like that forever. That was the first and only time he ignored his duties at work.

- . - . -

The day they parted was a sad one for both. She had to go back to Portland for her career and he had work with the Avengers. She was going to live out her dream. and he was going to hang out with Captain America, his idol. Yet they couldn't be happy for it. They made love, thrice, fingers entwined and bodies clinging because neither was ready to let go. But the saying goes, if you love something, let it go. And so they did.

- . - . -

The day she heard about his death was the two month anniversary of their departure. Men she'd seen on t.v saving the world came to her door with somber faces. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. They explained he was a hero, and she couldn't speak for a moment. But she looked up at them after a while and smiled. She thanked them for telling her, and offered drinks before they went. She stopped Steve briefly to thank him for giving Phil a hero. Unsure of what to say he nodded and thanked her before leaving after Tony. When they were gone she cried, and went to her room where she'd left a certain test on her dresser. It read positive.

- . - . -

The day their son was born was seven months after the news. He had a full head of curly blonde hair and his father's eyes exactly. She called him Phil.


End file.
